A collection of memories
by Minerva's Daughter232
Summary: Memories from both Minerva's and Severus's point of veiw. Please review!


"Marry me." Severus said.

I sat across from him in his private quarters. I gapped at him for a minute.

"Did you just ask-"

"I'm the on with a ring in my hand, correct? So, will you marry me?

I stared at the ring he was holding for a moment.

"Y-yes. I will marry you, Severus."

"Perfect." he said, slipping the emerald ring on to my finger.

I looked around, trying to find a way out. The Dark Lord held my left arm to his wand.

"This will hurt a little, Severus." he said, smiling at my fear. The moment his wand touched my arm, a horrid burning sensation occurred all over my body. On my arm, the Dark Lord drew an intricate pattern that curled around a skull. He took his wand off of my arm. A black burn appeared were he had drawn the Mark.

"Your Mark is beautiful, Severus." said Bellatrix, examining my arm, oblivious to my grimaces.

"You will prove to be a useful servant, I'm sure Severus." the Dark Lord whispered.

"Yes, My Lord."I said.

"Are you alright Minnie?" Asked Severus through my door.

"Yes, Dear." I said. I stood up and got sick again.

"Minnie, let me in! Please open the door." said Severus. I inched to the door to open it. He came in and closed the door behind himself.

"Perhaps we should see Poppy about this." he said, rubbing my back. I nodded and let him pick me up and take me to the hospital wing.

"What? What's wrong? What does that mean?" I asked, pointing to Poppy's violet-tipped wand hanging over my wife's abdomen.

"It means Minerva's pregnant." said Poppy. She got up and left the room, smiling.

" Oh Minnie! Wonderful! Brilliant!" I exclaimed, kneeling next to the bed she was laying on. "It is? But having a baby while Vo-Voldemort is rising, is it safe?" she said, tears rolling down her beautiful face.

"You've always wanted a son, and we can protect him. We _are_ wizards, you know." I reassured her. She took my hand and laid it on her stomach.

"Then I guess having a baby isn't such a bad thing, huh?" she said.

"I guess so." I said, smiling at her.

"What is that?" I said, pointing to Severus' left arm. He was looking at it with a look of pure distaste.

"The only thing that connects me to the Dark Lord."

Now it was my turn to stare at it. Severus was a...Death Eater?

"Do you still..."

"No. The reasons for which I joined them are no more." he said. He reached his hand over to rub my stomach, but I smacked it away.

"No tonight." I said.

"They plan to move the boy Saturday next, at nightfall." I said, hating myself for it.

"Saturday next, at night..." the Dark Lord said, staring at me. I blocked him from reading any other thought than the one he was looking for.

"Good. Very good. And this information comes from..."

"The source we discussed." again, hating myself for saying it.

"May I ask what you are doing, Professor Carrow?" I asked a short, chubby wizard who as pounding the entrance to Ravenclaw tower.

"Trying to git in! Git Professor Flitwick! Tell him to open this—bloody—door!"

" But isn't your sister in there? Perhaps she could open the door for you? Then you needn't wake up half the castle." I said.

"She ain't answering you big idiot! You open it!"

"Certainly, if you wish it." I said coldly, walking to the eagle knocker.

She acted faster than I could have imagined. She brandished her wand at the nearest lamp and sent the fire at me. I made a shield charm that put her off balance. She regained it quickly, though, and sent another blast of fire towards me. I sent it back at her, but she vaporized it. It reformed into a group of knives speeding at me. I hid behind a Suit of armor as the knives pierced the metal._ "Don't hurt yourself, Minerva, Please."_ I thought.

"Oh no! You'll do no more murder at Hogwarts!" cried Professor Flitwick. But I ran into a nearby classroom and jumped out of the window. I saw Minerva Run to the window and cry, "coward, COWARD!"

I ran to the Great Hall, dodging and sending spells and curses. I wondered if I should be running in my condition. I looked down at my protruding belly.

"Mother! Mother!" Yelled Harry. I looked up. He was running towards me.

"Yes Harry? What is it?" I asked. He looked quite shaken. "Harry, what's wrong?" I asked, looking at my adopted son.

"Mum, Severus...died. Voldemort's snake bit him." he said, not looking into my eyes. I opened my arms and he ran into them.

" Oh Harry. You've been so brave." I said through tears.

"Mum it'll be alright, I promise."

I held him tighter. " I know."

"NO!" I screamed. Hagrid had come, followed by Voldemort and the Death Eaters. He was carrying Harry's dead body.

"My son! My baby! I'll everyone of you!" I screamed. Hadn't I suffered enough?

"Silence!" Voldemort screeched. "Your hero is dead! The war over!" I shook my head._ No it isn't. As long as we're still fighting, the war is not over. _ I thought. Voldemort walked over to me. I immediately put my arms around my stomach, as though I wanted to protect my unborn child.

" You are a pureblood, are you not, Professor?" he asked me. I nodded.

" But the one you are carrying is the offspring of a half-blood, am I correct?" I nodded again.

"If you join me, your child would be forgiven. Be my wife, and rule by my side." he said, putting his hand out.

"Over my dead body!" yelled Harry. Voldemort spun around.

"Expeliarmus!"

"Advada Kedavra!"

The spells hit each other, throwing light across the heavens. Voldemort attempted to break the connection, but the spells stayed. Lightning struck across the sky. Voldemort broke the connection, but Harry sent another Killing Curse at him. The scarlet eyes rolled up into his head, and he fell backwards.

The Dark Lord had fallen. The age of Dark Magic was over.

I stood with my two sons near my husband's grave.

**Severus Tobias Snape**

**Born Jan 15****th**** 1959-Died May 23****rd**** 1997**

**Loving father and Husband**

"Mummy, are you okay?" asked my youngest son, Severus.

"Yes Honey." I said.

"Mother, maybe we should go home. It's a bit cold." Harry said, patting my shoulder. I nodded. I caught Severus' hand and looked down at my wedding rings. They were supposed to loosen when he died, but they just got tighter. It meant that I was not only the love of Severus' life, but of his eternal soul. No one could say that, not even Lily Potter.


End file.
